The speed and capacity of computing systems is constantly on the rise. Furthermore, computing systems are being interconnected in increasingly complex networks. In order to keep pace with these developments, new interconnect systems such as, for example, the InfiniBand architecture have been proposed. The InfiniBand architecture is an industry standard, channel-based, switched fabric, interconnect architecture, with a primary application in the area of server interconnection. InfiniBand promises to provide reliable interconnect performance at speeds ranging from 2.5 to 30 Gbits/second.
The InfiniBand standard, and others like it such as, for example, 10 Gbit Ethernet represent notable advances in interconnect speeds. At the lofty speeds provided by these technologies, the highest levels of electrical performance are required of the physical interconnect devices. For example, creating a stable contact interface with precise impedance matching is essential. Likewise, electromagnetic interference and leakage must be minimized. Furthermore, these characteristics must be provided in a physical form that is mechanically operable in real world situations and capable of being manufactured consistently in large quantities.